


Luminous

by Vampiric_Charms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, maybe a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiric_Charms/pseuds/Vampiric_Charms
Summary: Bo-Katan doesn’t always feel deserving of Ahsoka’s attentions, but she makes damn sure Ahsoka feels deserving of hers in every way she can.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some smut for Valentine's Day. Because why not.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bo-Katan couldn’t exactly remember how her clothes had ended up on the floor, or Ahsoka’s. But she also didn’t really care. 

They had been talking, discussing Ahsoka’s plans for the new rebel cell she’d been working with - but now Ahsoka’s naked back was pressed to the wall, Bo-Katan was on her knees, and Ahsoka’s leg was thrown over her shoulder. Bo-Katan ran her hands up Ahsoka’s sides, studying the unique color of her skin, the white markings striped across her ribs. 

Bo-Katan grinned, leaning forward to kiss the inside of her thigh, where more white marks made wide jagged patterns there. She rubbed her nose along the muscled skin, taking a deep inhale of her muskily aroused scent. They hadn’t gotten too far here yet, and they were both already so far gone for each other.

She loved this, she really did.

Ahsoka laughed airily at the feeling of Bo-Katan’s breath against her, tickling nerves already alight, and Bo-Katan raised her eyes up Ahsoka’s lithe body to meet her hazy gaze above. 

“What were we talking about?” Bo-Katan asked innocently, pretending not to care what she was doing with her mouth or where it was traveling.

“I don’t remember,” Ahsoka replied, shaking her head. “Not important.”

Bo-Katan hummed, running open-mouthed kisses up Ahsoka’s thigh so the sound vibrated against her. Ahsoka bit her lip to stop herself from speaking. It made Bo-Katan’s chest ache with a ridiculous swell of adoration.

“Are you sure?” she pressed with a sweet little smile she knew would make Ahsoka crazy. “Your rebellion means a lot to you.”

“Mhm,” was the distracted response. “What?”

Ahsoka’s hands slid mindlessly back into Bo-Katan’s hair, fingers curling as Bo-Katan continued her trail of lazy kisses up the inside of the tense thigh tossed over her shoulder.

She pressed her lips to the flat plane of Ahsoka’s pelvis, between her jutting hipbones. She had no hair there, not the way Bo-Katan did, or the small handful of human lovers she’d had before. Instead Ahsoka’s skin was smooth, flashed with white over the vibrant orange tone of her flesh. 

Bo-Katan ran a hand over the outside of Ahsoka’s hip, up over her side, and touched the tapering end of one of her lekku. Ahsoka stared down at her and wet her lips, trying to catch her breath and obviously a little impatient that Bo-Katan hadn’t actually _done_ anything yet. 

Ahsoka was quite beautiful as she stood over her, imposing in a quiet kind of way, and all sorts of words Bo-Katan had never said were on the tip of her tongue.

Worried they might spill out, Bo-Katan dove forward again and put her tongue to better use. 

Ahsoka keened, her fingers tightening into fists that pulled deliciously at Bo-Katan’s scalp. Bo-Katan had been surprised, the first time they’d done this, just how vocal Ahsoka was. Now she absolutely adored it. 

Bo-Katan licked deeper, relishing the pull on her hair and the low moan her actions were rewarded with. She put both hands behind Ahsoka’s hips and tugged her closer, trying to find a better angle, and one of Ahsoka’s hands flew from her head to smack back against the metal wall. 

Guess she’d found it. 

She wanted to laugh but, given her current occupation, resisted.

“Bo,” Ahsoka gasped. “Gods, rights there.”

Ahsoka rocked forward into Bo-Katan’s face, the movement involuntary, and Bo-Katan’s eyes darted upward. Ahsoka’s cheeks were flushed a deep red, almost embarrassed from how needy she was in the moment, and when she noticed Bo-Katan’s heated gaze on her from below she swallowed around another strangled sound. 

But Bo-Katan loved it. 

She loved how this powerful woman turned to liquid in her hands, how this mighty Force-user who had been afraid of a lover’s touch begged for hers. 

It was everything she had never known she was missing in a partner. It was perfect. 

She splayed her fingers over the hot skin of Ahsoka’s lower back, holding her close. The leg over her shoulder bent, almost like an embrace, in response, and Ahsoka’s hand in Bo-Katan’s hair turned gentle. She gentled the attentions of her mouth, as well, and Ahsoka panted little breaths above her. 

“Bo,” she whispered.

Bo-Katan glanced up at her again, and Ahsoka’s chest visibly hitched. She felt an answering pull low in her belly and wanted to reach down between her own legs, to get herself off, too, while she was working on Ahsoka, but she didn’t. There would be time for that later. 

She raised her hands a little, running them up the taut planes of Ahsoka’s muscled back and feeling the sweat gathering there. Beautiful didn’t really seem to do her justice. 

Ethereal, maybe. 

Otherworldly. 

And when she was writhing like this, making these _sounds_ \- Bo-Katan didn’t really understand what fates had brought them together again, after their tumultuous start, but she was very glad they had. 

She dragged her hands downward again, over Ahsoka’s sides, her narrow hips. One went reverently down the leg supporting most of her weight to wrap delicately around her ankle. She ran the fingers of her other over the inside of Ahsoka’s thigh, feeling the muscle quiver under her touch. 

When Bo-Katan pulled her mouth away, Ahsoka was trembling, making those quick little panting sounds above. But Bo-Katan kept her focus on Ahsoka’s thigh, pressing her lips there like she had before, sucking obscenely large bruises into the wet, sweaty skin. She tasted different now, salty and musky together, and Bo-Katan’s stomach dipped with lust. 

Bo-Katan flicked her eyes upward for a very fleeting moment, catching Ahsoka watching her dizzily, before returning her attention between her legs. 

This time she used two fingers, quickly reaching the spot that had Ahsoka gasping, and covered the rest with her mouth. 

Ahsoka cried out loudly, startled and pleased with this slight change. Both of Ahsoka’s hands returned to Bo-Katan’s hair, cradling her head, holding her close.

“Faster, Bo, please.”

And who was she to deny such a sweetly voiced request?

She pushed her tongue in further, then again and again and again, using her fingers to ease the way, and Ahsoka made a noise deep in her throat. It was easy, from there, once Bo-Katan found the point Ahsoka needed, and she kept at it, Ahsoka’s fists tight in her hair to urge her on. 

Ahsoka pulled one of her hands free, stuffing the knuckles to her mouth to stifle the yell that almost burst from her chest. Bo-Katan nearly laughed, the little puff of air hitting Ahsoka’s sensitive skin, and that was all it took to fully push her over the edge. 

The wild cry broke out anyway, and she thudded her head back into the wall, her hips bucking into Bo-Katan’s mouth with abandon now. Bo-Katan grasped at her thigh with her free hand, encouraging her to keep going. She did, beyond caring or embarrassment now, and Bo-Katan stroked her through the waves, each wail and moan and howl sinking into Bo-Katan’s stomach until she thought she might lose her mind with it all, too. 

She had never quite felt like this before, with the few others she’d bedded. Like they meant something. Like they were important. 

Ahsoka was different. 

She always had been, from the moment they’d met. 

Okay, maybe the _second_ time they’d met.

Finally Ahsoka began to quiet and go still, her brazen cries replaced by winded gasps as she slowly caught her breath. 

She carded her fingers through Bo-Katan’s hair gently now, calmly, and Bo-Katan raised herself enough to lean tiredly against Ahsoka’s stomach, needing to catch her breath herself. Ahsoka cradled the back of her head, taking the weight of her when Bo-Katan pressed her face into the warm, sweaty skin of her abdomen, breathing her in. She wrapped her arms loosely around Ahsoka’s hips. 

“What about you?” Ahsoka asked after a moment, her hand light as she continued to thread Bo-Katan’s messy hair through unsteady fingers. 

Bo-Katan hummed noncommittally, still somewhat breathless as she parsed the question. “You can do me later,” she said. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

And it was true. For whatever reason, all Bo-Katan really cared about in that moment was Ahsoka; touching her, smelling her, kissing her, feeling her, getting her off. Bo-Katan could wait for her own release. But she and Ahsoka so rarely saw each other, it was like a precious gift to give this to her now, first. As if they had to make up for lost time, and time they would lose again soon. 

“Well, at least stand up,” Ahsoka said, sounding a bit displeased. 

Bo-Katan glanced up at her and Ahsoka pretended to pout, but it didn’t hold for very long. They smiled at each other. 

Her knees cracked as Bo-Katan finally stood from the floor, and Ahsoka reached for her, hands going to her elbows to offer support Bo-Katan didn’t necessarily need but appreciated nonetheless when the muscles of her calves and thighs protested her upright position.

Ahsoka used her newfound grip to draw Bo-Katan in until their bare chests were touching, trailing her fingers lightly up her arms to rest instead on her shoulders. 

“You were too far away down there,” she explained needlessly, leaning in.

“Was I?” Bo-Katan asked, grinning and closing the remaining distance. She brushed their noses together, their lips, for the lightest of kisses. 

Ahsoka huffed impatiently and pressed their lips together fully for a proper kiss. Bo-Katan grinned against her and cupped her face with both hands, brushing her thumbs along Ahsoka’s soft cheeks. Her skin was hot, still flushed from their fun, and Bo-Katan tilted her head to slip her tongue into Ahsoka’s mouth, run it over her sharp little teeth. 

Ahsoka moaned quietly, the sound lost between them, and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

They separated after only a moment, though they stayed very close, lips still sticking when they smiled. Ahsoka ran her hands feather-light up Bo-Katan’s neck, a finger idly tracing the shell of her ear. 

“You’re spoiling me today,” Ahsoka said sweetly, far too observant. Just like she always was. “It’s like you missed me or something.”

Bo-Katan hummed, not exactly willing to admit to such a thing. She nosed into the warm space at the corner of Ahsoka’s jaw by her lek, leaving little kisses in her wake. Ahsoka chuckled at the attention, letting the subject drop without objection. 

“I’m simply taking advantage of whatever time we have together,” Bo-Katan murmured truthfully into Ahsoka’s skin. 

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Bo-Katan’s neck, delighted and holding her close so she couldn’t pull away. Bo-Kata didn’t bother trying, instead gently nudging her lek out of the way to suck a small bruise into the hidden column of her neck, then another a little lower down. 

Eventually it was Ahsoka who turned Bo-Katan away from her task, grumbling about decorum and keeping up appearances. As if they hadn’t just had a very loud and very vigorous fuck against the wall where anyone walking by outside the room could have heard. 

The realization seemed to hit Ahsoka at the same time it did Bo-Katan, and she dropped her head to hide her face in the crook of Bo-Katan’s neck, laughing quietly. 

“The things you do to me, Bo.”

Bo-Katan smiled, turning her face to press her lips to the bottom of Ahsoka’s montral, where she knew the skin was sensitive and ticklish. “That sounds like a compliment,” she whispered wolfishly. “Want me to do it again?”

“It _was_ a compliment,” Ahsoka grumbled, wiggling somewhat at Bo-Katan’s breath against her, before adding, very quietly, “Maybe later.”

After a moment, Ahsoka moved slightly to wrap her arms around Bo-Katan’s waist in a tight embrace. 

“Are you cold?” she asked kindly. 

Bo-Katan responded in the negative, even though she was. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to step away from Ahsoka’s arms, her body, her enveloping scent. Ahsoka seemed to know these thoughts even as they passed through Bo-Katan’s mind, and she sighed, pulling Bo-Katan tighter to her, closer. 

“Let’s just stay like this a little longer,” Ahsoka said softly. 

Their sweat was drying now, tacky and starting to itch just enough to feel. But their arms were wrapped around each other, their naked bodies pressed close, and Bo-Katan was more than happy to comply with the request, as much for herself as for Ahsoka. 

It was comfortable, like this, in a way it had never been with another person before. In a way, really, she had never considered as something she could enjoy. 

But she did, with Ahsoka. She enjoyed it very much. 

Maybe more than she should be allowed to. 

Ahsoka held her closer.


End file.
